Episode 154 - Minisode
The gang learns why aerial combat is dangerous! Or do they stop for a second to try and convince Waltz that they can help her clean up the orphanage and save the children? "Episode 154 - Minisode" is the 154th episode of the Pretend Wizards Podcast. Next Episode This article contains spoilers. Episode Summary Dweezil finds himself in the midst of aerial combat with Waltz and avoids Waltz's grasp. Realizing the danger of falling once the flight spell wears off, Dweezil attempts to maintain some distance between himself and the Smoke Genasi who is posing as a cloud. Dweezil attempts to convince Waltz that the Mortyz Boyz can help end the sinister activities of the Happy Sunshine orphanage. Waltz counters that despite their good intentions, the group showed up without a plan for success and their interference could possibly cause more harm than good, therefore Waltz has committed herself to killing them. Using one of the magic marbles for open communication, Shira and Sapphire Melody attempt to convince Waltz as well. Shira and Dweezil explain that Waltz's method has been inefficient and that many orphans are dying while she continues to act alone. Not only that but Waltz may or may not be aware of what ultimately happens to the children she 'rescues' (as the group had successfully snatched Elias away previously and the child was now under their care). Meanwhile, Sapphire sympathizes with Waltz understanding her reticence in letting outsiders interfere (since Sapphire is also prejudiced against 'meatbags'). Dweezil becomes frustrated claiming he does not care about Waltz's feelings but is more concerned with the children. Sapphire reminds Dweezil that he started this quest in order to open a Tapas place in the basin, to which Dweezil angrily responds that his initial reasons have changed and implies that he has come to care for the welfare of the children. Sapphire asks Waltz about Amelie and Donna Via, and Waltz explains that she does not know Donna Via and that Amelie has escaped through her own efforts. Reaching an impasse, neither side convincing the other, Waltz leaves. Dweezil lands on the ground, maintaining his facade and complaining out loud about the negative vibes ruining his sky yoga session. The group scans the area for Waltz's possible hired thugs but are unable to find anyone except for Nick the Muscle who they spotted earlier. Sapphire Melody briefly ponders whether she could simply murder everyone in the vicinity to be sure until Dweezil convinces her that it would just create more enemies. Shira thinks about how she can murder everyone with poisoned Gelato. The group agrees to retreat to HQ as Shira attempts to stuff her face with what's left of her unpoisoned Gelato while Sapphire Melody takes her last whiff of Coffee stink. Shira drinks her coffee and tosses it to the ground. As the group leaves Mayfield, they are followed by suspicious figures in the shadows who may have sinister intentions for our heroes. Obtained Items Quotes * "Spin Doctor!" Trivia * Brittney and Ron are absent in this episode therefore Ragna and Pegasus play no roles in the action. The episode was cut short for this reason, making this one of the shortest Pretend Wizard Episodes to date. * John hates the Thor movie. Category:Episodes